


That’s It, I’m buying a lock.

by lettgo



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Fluff, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Wayhaught Week 2020, terribly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Waverly has had it with interrupting Wynonna.Wayhaught Week 2020Day 4 Prompt: Wynonnus Interruptus
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	That’s It, I’m buying a lock.

Waverly was currently plotting Wynonna’s murder, she’d been on the edge of an earth shattering orgasm when Wynonna had barged in, quickly killing the mood. 

“I’d like the world to just swallow me up, here and now,” Nicole muttered, her face as red as her hair. 

“She’s the one who should be embarrassed, I can’t believe she didn’t even knock, I wasn’t exactly being quiet.”

“Waverly your sister just walked in on me three fingers deep in you, I’m pretty sure I’ll never be able to look her in the eye again, let alone be in the same room as her.”

“Don’t worry about it, she won’t be alive long.”

——

So Waverly didn’t actually kill Wynonna, but she did give her a lecture on knocking before entering her room. 

“Why don’t we take advantage of your house more often?”

“Because we aren’t smart.”

“Speak for yourself,” Waverly teased, moving to straddle Nicole’s lap.

Nicole palmed at Waverly’s thighs, earning her a small moan, this only encouraged her and she quickly flipped Waverly so that she lay flat on the couch. She kissed Waverly's denim covered thighs, until she reached the waistband of her jeans, where Waverly was already unbuttoning them, together they disposed of her jeans quickly.

Nicole pulled at the waistband of Waverly’s underwear, pulling them down slowly, making sure her thumb bumped Waverly’s clit on the way down.

“Will you please hurry?” Waverly whined, hips rising trying to seek friction. 

“Patience baby,” Nicole said, finally ridding Waverly of her underwear.

Nicole traced her index finger through Waverly’s folds, collecting her wetness, before circling her clit in small tight circles. 

“Close… don’t stop.”

“I have no intentions of stopping,” Nicole husked.

Just then the front door flew open, followed by a drunken Wynonna.

Waverly screamed, grabbing at the throw blanket on the back of the couch to cover herself.

“What the fuck Wynonna?”

“Damn, do you guys ever stop going at it?”

“What are you doing in my house?”

“Oh... I got kicked out of Shorty’s and homestead is too far so I came here.”

“Ok, but how did you get in?”

“I has a key.” Wynonna smiles drunkenly, holding up a silver key.

——-

The next day Waverly goes down to the hardware store and buys a new lock for Nicole’s house and her bedroom. She also buys a shovel in case Wynonna ever stops her from orgasming again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
